Dragonball OA Otherworld Adventures
by haha287
Summary: In the beginning the story is about Pan growing up, Chi-Chi, Vegeta and Krillin moving on to the next life and mostly about Goku and Vegeta Jr. and their adventures on earth, in the otherworld, and around the galaxy. More will be added so bear with me.


**INTRODUCTION**

Ok, so this was made out of boredom and I really wanted to see a good story that dealt with the future of the dragon ball universe, and not any of that ridiculous dragon ball AF crap either. This is purely fan made and I think a little bit more realistic in terms of dragon ball universe at least(Even if GT wasn't canon)…Anyways here goes. The Story takes place after GT. Since the only part of GT that I liked was when it finally ended and the characters Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr., I decided to continue their story where GT left off.

It is one hundred or so years after Goku and Vegeta destroyed Omega Shenron, the dragon balls are no more, and Pan is the only original Z Fighter left from that time, and the new generation has been born. Though, for she has a grandson proudly named Goku Jr., and Bulma Jr., has a son also very proudly named for his grandfather Vegeta. We see them battle at the World martial arts tournament, and we even see Goku, for a brief moment, watching the two brand new super sayains fight. But what is to happen after he leaves? Well this is a story that happens one year after that martial arts tournament. Pan is still alive and still very old. Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. are actually somewhat friends even though Vegeta Jr. has his ancestor's arrogance. The reason for their friendship is that Vegeta Jr. never knew about his ancestor's hatred for Goku and his reasons. Despite his arrogance their friendship does exist. Goku Jr. was trained by Pan and Vegeta Jr. was trained by his grandfather Trunks where he learned how to transform at a very young age. This is a story about these two young fighters and the adventures they share and their friends and enemies they meet along their journey. Their adventures take them all across the globe and even to the other world in search for an answer of how to become better fighters. Pan has taught Goku Jr. All she knows in their training and Vegeta Jr. is at a stalemate in his training since his grandfather has just recently died. The Story actually begins right after the departure of Goku with Shenron. Keep in mind the story is actually about Goku and Vegeta Jr. But I decided to have some of Pan's story of how she trained and how she became a respected martial artist as well.

It is a time of peace however, and no true threat to Earth has emerged since the death of Omega Shenron. This adds to some of the reasons why Goku and Vegeta Jr. cannot become stronger. They have both heard stories of how their mighty ancestors could ascend to a level beyond a super saya-jin, and they want to know how, but no opportunity has arisen for these two young warriors to show their true potential. After all, the power comes from a need and not a desire…And so begins the next great journey a year after their fight at the World Martial Arts Tournament with the two new young warriors searching for that need…

**CHAPTER 1 – It Started With Pan**

Pan had always taught young Goku to dig deeper and to find it within himself his true power. But Goku had not really ever seen what true power was, or how to use it, Pan was not a Super Saya-jin like her father and grandfather before her. She did however see the build up of energy and the massive transformations they had undergone. After peace was restored to their galaxy Pan trained hard all her life, to become something great, she wanted to be like her grandfather Goku, she wanted to go on more adventures and save people in distress, and become a hero. But in peaceful times this always becomes unlikely. Still she trained, whenever she could convince her father to fight with her, she trained. Every time she did she became stronger. Pan always looked up to her grandfather Goku and not really anyone else, of course she listened to and respected her parents, but Goku was adventurous and strong and heroic. Her parents never told her about what Gohan, her father, had done to the villain cell, or how he was evenly matched with Buu or even how he stood off against the tyrant Frieza when he was very young. Gohan was even the strongest fighter in the universe at one time, but Gohan never told her this. He was involved in his studies and educational conferences, and her mom Videl was always being a housewife and mom. Usually Pan got her stories from her gramps, Hercule. Who for the most part had seen the epic battles between Cell and Majin Buu. Hercule never hesitated to let his granddaughter know what had happened, especially his part in it, no matter how blown out of proportion it might have been. The fact is, they have all moved on, they were done fighting and were so happy to finally be living in a time of peace where they do not have to worry about a constant threat. They were content living their peaceful lives.

To Pan this was extremely boring and she often found her self lost in her gramps' stories of how strong Goku and Vegeta were, and how noble and honorable Gohan had been. These stories prompted her to seek out Vegeta one day, because she was tired of being treated to softly by her father when they trained. Pan was not a strange sight to see at the Briefs' household for her and Bulla went to the same school and were close friends despite many differences between them. As she left, she told her parents she was off to see Bulla and possibly to have a sleep over or girls night out with her. Which was somewhat true but she was really going to see Vegeta.

As she arrived she gave her greetings and to everyone's surprise first asked where Vegeta was. When they said he had gone out and would be back later that night she was a little disappointed but waited anyways. Hours passed and nightfall arrived and still Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.

"Bulma?" Pan said. "Do you have any idea when Vegeta will be back?"

"I'm Sorry Pan, but you know how he is at times he just leaves and goes as he pleases, without telling anyone, but he should be back any time now. Say why is it that you are asking about him anyways?"

"Oh well honestly, I was wondering if he would help train me…"

"What!? Vegeta…Train you? Why on Earth would you want him to train you Pan?

Pan answered in a serious and yet embarrassed tone. "Well for your information he is the strongest fighter on the planet and my family is way too easy on me I need someone who will really train me and not just play with me."

"But this is Vegeta we are talking about here, you do know he likes to train alone right?"

"Oh we will see about that, we will see how he holds up to a little girls demands."

When Vegeta finally arrived, Pan and Bulma were sitting at the table having the conversation; Bulma was totally for Pan trying to get Vegeta to let her train with him. She thought it would be good for Pan and even Vegeta. Bulma knew that Pan's parents had gotten way too soft over the years, and that Pan was a girl who wanted more and who was completely bored. Vegeta was the perfect person for the job.

"Well go ask him young one, do not hold back with him either, and make him train you."

"Oh I will." Pan said with a grin on her face knowing she was going to get what she wanted.

Pan followed Vegeta to his room watching and waiting for the right moment to sneak up on him and pop the question. But she was going to toy with him first. To see how "strong" he really was. As Vegeta sat down on his bed and turned on the television Pan made her move. She came right around from behind him and jumped in front of the TV.

"What are you doing Pan? You know I do not like to be disturbed…ever!" Vegeta said loudly and in a scolding manner.

"Well, Vegeta I just had a question to ask you, a question I already know the answer to."

"Well hurry up and get on with it!"

"Nu-uh not so fast..."

Vegeta interrupted. "Yes huh very fast, I am in no mood for your games Pan, I am very tired, now get on with it!"

"Sheesh Vegeta, Bulma was right you are a cranky one." Pan said happily. "Well fine if it makes you happy, I will ask you straight up. Will you train me?"

Vegeta looked at Pan for what seemed like an entire minute before giving a reaction which was not what Pan had expected. Vegeta started to laugh, he laughed uncontrollably, and it was something she had never seen before, something that no one had seen before to be honest. The whole Briefs' household came in rushing to see what had happened and to hear this sound. When all the laughing was over Vegeta stared at Pan and she stared back with a serious look on her face. It was a look of determination and of strength. All of a sudden Vegeta's mind flashed to Kakarot and how serious he would get in times of trouble right before a fight. He knew Pan had inherited Kakarot's bravery. It was this look that made up Vegeta's mind in an instant.

"Pan, I will train you. But tell me something, does Gohan know about this, about you coming here today?" Vegeta asked.

"No Vegeta only you and Bulma know" Pan said in a confusing voice.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Vegeta said sternly.

"But why Vegeta"? Pan asked.

"Why did you not tell your parents in the first place Pan?"

"Good point, we should just keep this between us and Bulma."

"Really it is a shame you told Bulma, that woman cannot keep a secret to save her life!"

"Vegeta you take that back Bulma is your wife, how could you say something like that?"

"Well I was just saying…" Vegeta mumbled.

"So when do we start? Oh I am so excited! C'mon Vegeta when are we going to start? Tell me!"

"As soon as you quit you're ranting! We will start tomorrow morning whenever I get up. Sleep here so I will not have to wait on you."

"Okay that is what I told my parents anyways so it all works out."

"Goodbye Pan."

"Bye Vegeta!"

Pan left their bedroom and not a second later Bulma flew in the door. She was eavesdropping in on the whole conversation. It would seem Vegeta would never get his rest.

"That was a really sweet thing you did Vegeta, to help Pan like that, ever since Goku went to train, Gohan and Goten really have not been the same, as far as martial arts go at least."

"You are right Bulma, to think two saya-jins actually get soft. At least Kakarot went to look for the next fight; those two are too interested in books and girls to actually make themselves better. Gohan was even the strongest fighter in the universe at one time and he gives it up to read and Goten gives up his heritage to be with a stupid girl. The two sons of Kakarot who could have been so much greater then he was will never be. And now his granddaughter is the one who wants to actually fight and become stronger and who would have thought I would be the one training her. With my help she can be one of the strongest fighters ever."

"Good Vegeta I'm glad you think so! Well goodnight" Bulma said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes goodnight! Now I am trying to watch my show!"

Pan ran downstairs and jumped on the couch at the Briefs' couch. She turned on the TV, and began to think of her exciting day tomorrow. What would Vegeta make her do? What would he say? And would she be able to keep up? All of a sudden she became nervous with many thoughts of how weak she is compared to Vegeta. But it was too late to turn back now, if she didn't take this chance to train with Vegeta she would never have another, he would never say yes again. She began to wonder why he said yes so quickly in the first place. After thinking about it her conclusion was that maybe she was just that intimidating? After all Vegeta is not that experienced with children, you could see that with his daughter. Pan turned off the TV and called it a night, she went to bed early because she knew tomorrow would be the hardest workout she would ever go through.

When she awoke the next morning, she looked around made herself her own cereal and orange juice, and looked for Vegeta. He was no where to be found.

"Oh Great!" She thought, "He left again! How could he? He knew I was going to train with him!"

Just then Bulma walked in telling her that Vegeta was in the Gravity chamber training and that he just started. Pan ran out in a hurry, found the room, and walked in slowly to find Vegeta standing still, like a rock, staring at her as she walked in.

"You're late," he said strictly, "Do not ever be late, I do not have time for it, next time I will not wait up for you. Weaklings are the ones who are left behind while the strong survive."

"Sorry Vegeta it will not happen again," Pan said looking down at the floor.

As she said this Vegeta turned on the gravity to 10 times that of Earth's normal gravity and Pan immediately fell to her knees.

"Vegeta what did you do, I cannot move!" She said, struggling to breathe.

"Ha! This is nothing, we will start with 10 times for a week, then move to twenty, every week we will move up ten times until we hit one hundred times that of earth's regular gravity. Then I will fight you, and see how you have progressed. You will stand no chance in your current state. You will stand no chance then either but it will be a better chance if you train under one hundred times earths gravity."

"Are, are you sure you cannot fight me now? I want to fight you now Vegeta! I want to see what all the hype is about, I want to see the mighty Vegeta, I don't think you are as strong as everyone says you are, sure not stronger then my grandpa!"

When Vegeta heard her say that he flipped off the switch to the gravity, and walked over to her, and began to tell her that Kakarot was and will always be the strongest being alive only because he trains nonstop and he always looks for the next fight. He even told her that he was a true sayai-jin and no other's matched him in strength.

"If anyone were to ever defeat Kakarot in a battle it will be me, sayai-jin against sayai-jin. Now if you are so confident in your abilities attack me and we will see how strong you are."

As soon as he said this Pan jumped up flew behind Vegeta and punched as had as she could towards his face. Vegeta stood there and let her hit him; the punch landed right in the middle of his face and did not even faze him. Pan couldn't believe it, she kicked, punched, and chopped at him while he just stood there and took it all. He looked at her and smiled in a deviant way and raised his hands and exerted his energy, she flew back and hit her back against the wall, as she was standing back up and looked at Vegeta in amazement Vegeta turned the gravity back on and down went Pan.

"Now that that is over, we can finally start training. How was your warm-up Pan?" Vegeta said in the most sarcastic manner.

"It was just great," she said panting for air and trying to stand. "Tell me how some one can ever get used to this gravity training it seems impossible!"

"Oh it's possible and quite easy, and when you are done you will look back and see how you got through it and thank me."

"We will see about that, I will overcome this just like my grandfather did. He trained under this gravity right too Vegeta?"

"Yes he did" Vegeta said aggravated at all the questions Pan was asking.

"That's enough talk now Pan, now we train, I want you to stand up and start walking until you can start running. That is all we will do today."

"That's it! But why!? I do not just want to run today. Vegeta!" Pan said obviously not understanding Vegeta's methods.

"I do not care what you want, that is how we are going to do it!" Vegeta screamed.

"Fine" Pan mumbled.

So for the next week Pan walked and ran and got used to the gravity at ten times that of Earth's and every week like Vegeta said he would raise the gravity by ten, and every week she improved and got used to it until they were at one hundred times that of Earth's gravity. Pan was making great progress and once they hit one hundred times Earth's gravity is when Vegeta really started training Pan. Push ups and sit ups and conditioning. He made her lift very heavy things. The martial arts training also took place at one hundred times gravity. This is where Pan excelled. Vegeta was amazed at how far she had come since Goku had left.

After a couple of months of training at one hundred times that of Earth's gravity Vegeta saw it fit to see how good a fighter she really was. He made a stop at Korin's tower without Pan to get some senzu beans just in case. He took her to a place where nobody was so they could fight without the worry of hurting others.

"The day has come Pan; today is the day where you shall attack me. But be warned I will fight back."

"Really you mean it? We are going to fight? Finally! You know Vegeta at home Gohan and Goten will never fight me they do not want to hurt me. They are so boring!"

"Well I am sorry to here that Pan, maybe I should go over there and show them a thing or two about their heritage. Anyways let's go are you ready?"

Pan got in ready and in position and stared Vegeta down and tried to study him. He was just standing there with arms folded like a statue. She did not know if this was some new technique of his or if this was how he always got ready to fight. It did not matter now this was the day she was going to show him what she was made of. She got down and jumped and flew at him. A punch here a kick there throwing her fists at tremendous speed, all the while Vegeta was just standing straight with his arms crossed dodging every single blow with ease. She would fly back and throw and energy attack to which he would just deflect away. This went on for about ten minutes when she reared back and stopped heaving for air and drying off sweat from her forehead.

"What is that it? Are you done already? You have got to be joking." After saying this he unfolded his hands and looked at Pan, and disappeared. Pan was shocked and could not find him and when she turned around there he was. And there his fist was as well. His fist met with her face with extreme force, such force it knocked her back into a nearby boulder and her body crushed it when it hit.

"Pan, get up, we are done today."

When Vegeta said this the rocks blew up and away and he turned around and there Pan was, with her glow and aura showing and her power raising she got down and looked at Vegeta with a look of determination, "No Vegeta we are not done, and she disappeared and reappeared in front of Vegeta's face punching him and knocking him back into a nearby tree."

"Just like your father, never giving up!" he yelled and fired energy at her.

She dodged it and hit him again, and again and again. He could not believe it, he was stunned. He swung his arm at her and put out a burst of energy pushing her back away from him. Frustrated he then proceeded to transform into a super saya-jin. When he did this he punched Pan in the stomach and knocked her out.

When she awoke she was at the Brief's house lying on the couch and Bulma and Bulla were staring at her.

"What happened?" Pan asked "Where did Vegeta go?"

"Ugh Vegeta knocked you out Pan apparently you were frustrating him in your little fight you guys had."

Hearing this she sat up and smiled and jumped out the bed excited that she had actually made Vegeta go all out on her.

"Pan I cannot believe you are doing this, girls are not made for fighting, especially against my father." Bulla said in a demeaning tone.

"Yeah well unlike some girls this girl has had enough of shopping and enough of the boys, all I want to do is to get stronger."

"Pan you sound just like your grandpa." Bulma said laughing.

After she had recovered Pan and Vegeta continued to train in the Gravity chamber and outside. As she was doing this she tried very hard to keep it a secret from her parents and uncle. Trunks and Bulla had agreed not to say anything. But she was running out of stories to tell he parents, for they had started to ask more and more questions as to where she was going every day. But despite these annoyances she persisted and found a way to get to the Brief's house everyday to train.

**Chapter 2 - The Maturity of Pan.**

Ten years had passed since Pan started training With Vegeta, five of which were spent with him at the Brief's house. Pan had grown up and become a young woman now, and was now about to finish college. Her training with Vegeta made her stronger and faster and a better warrior. That training had shaped Pan into the strong willed woman she is now. Pan did not like confrontation, but always seemed to be in the middle of it. Whenever she was faced with a fight she would win. However, she did have sayai-jin blood in her. When their training ended and Pan was leaving for school she asked Vegeta if and why she had not been able to become a super sayai-jin, which left Vegeta completely clueless on the matter so he went to Bulma. Thanks to Bulma's genius mind she cut Vegeta's DNA and studied and let Vegeta know that Pan or Bulla would never be able to transform. So, Vegeta told her that she could never transform into a super sayai-jin because she was a woman and women did not possess that genetic trait even though women could transform into their Giant Ape form. This hurt deep down in Pan because that was what she was longing for, to be the first female super sayai-jin of all time. And now it was crushed because it would never be so. But that did not stop her from training hard and training to be as strong as she could possibly be.

Even in college Pan was always training. When she was not studying, she was training. She had no time for friends or boyfriends. After all she was still able to power up and to get stronger when she wanted to. She wanted to be as strong as her grandfather, her Uncle Goten and friend Trunks, her father, and her new teacher and friend Vegeta. She would not give up until she thought she was on their level.

A few years had passed once again and Pan and Bulla finally graduated college. Pan was a grown woman now, and had grown into a beautiful one at that. Every guy in the city it seemed like was trying to date Pan. This, of course, made Bulla a tad jealous but Pan paid no attention to it. She was flattered by all the young men who wanted to date her. Some we sleazy and some were nice. But one bright, sunny and cool day as her and Bulla were walking back to Capsule Corp. a young man who was jogging towards them was attempting to move out of their way when he slipped on a curb and head butted Pan right in the nose.

"Ow! Hey Pal watch where you're going!" Pan screamed

"I am so sorry! My foot slipped. Are you alright?"

When Pan looked up and saw the man wiping off his shorts their eyes met, and you could sense a strange feel in the air.

"Why yes, yes I am, It's okay no big deal, accidents happen." Pan calmly said while helping the young man up.

"Thanks for helping me up, Once again I am sorry about that, is there anything I can do?"

"What is your name?" Pan asked curiously. Pan had never felt a connection to a guy before, but this one was different. There was a calm and honest gentle look in his eyes and face.

"Fry, Peter Fry. And may I ask you yours?"

"It's Pan!" Bulla shouted out loud in a hurry to leave

"Now come on Pan let's go! I don't want to miss my show again! I missed it last time because of you!"

"Bulla, why don't you go on with out me I will be right there."

"Fine…"Bulla said as she shrugged and walked away.

"Forgive my friend. She can be a little hostile towards men."

"I can see that sheesh, well I better be off now.

"HEY WAIT! I don't usually do this, well I never have done this, I was wondering if you would like to come over to Capsule Corp. for a while and have some tea with me."

"Capsule Corp.?! You live there? Wow…Uh sure I guess that would be okay I have nothing else to do."

"Well I technically don't live there, even though I am there all the time it seems like, that is Bulla's Place her grandfather was Dr. Brief's."

"Wow the Dr. Briefs who invented the capsules?"

"Yup that's him, now come on it is getting chilly outside."

Pan brought her new friend over and made sure he was comfortable. Pan obviously liked this Peter Fry, even though she had never seen him before. She showed him around and introduced him to Trunks and Bulma who were very pleasant to him, knowing that it meant a lot to Pan that they be civil.

"Where's Vegeta I was hoping to introduce these two." Pan asked Trunks

"He's here somewhere, go check the pool, I think that is where I saw him last."

As Pan walked out to the pool the door opened and in came Vegeta. He walked right into Peter and head butted him by accident.

"Hey who are you?! Watch where you are going!" Vegeta loudly proclaimed.

"Vegeta, calm down this is my new friend Peter, I was showing him around and introducing him to everyone."

"Oh, well tell PETER to be more careful next time if he knows what is good for him. And Pan shouldn't you be training? And not hanging around silly boys."

"T-Training for what?" Peter interrupted.

"Ugh, whatever, get out of my way I am hungry."Vegeta said as he pushed Peter to the side.

"Don't worry about him, he is always like that, actually he was ALWAYS been like that."

"What did he mean by training?"

"Oh, well…you see…I love the martial arts, and Vegeta is one of my teachers. I have had many in my life but he is a great one to say the least. I was actually coming to train and see him but I guess I got sidetracked."

"Martial arts huh? So are you like a black belt?"

"A black belt? Uhm…no…I just train and get stronger, and am trying to be the best someday."

"Do you compete? Like in tournaments? Oh! Have you ever been to the World Martial Arts Tournament?"

"Hahaha" Pan Laughed, "Compete? I wish, there is hardly anyone to compete with or even train with that isn't in my family. And yea I did compete once in the World Tournament…When I was four…"

"What?! When you were four? How did you do it? Were you not scared? Did you lose?"

With a frustrated look on her face she got right in Peter's face and said, "No I did not lose, I did very well, and I was not scared at all! Got it?!"

"Yea, yea I got it wow…You know maybe you can show me some of your moves sometime?"

"Ha-ha, yea ok we will see, but first if we are going to be friends there are some things you must know, and if you cannot handle it then we were obviously not meant to be friends."

"Uh…okay? Sure? You are a persistent girl aren't you?"

"Why yes I am, I am so glad you noticed!"

So Pan invited Peter to eat, dinner at the Brief's household, she had to explain everything to him. She explained that Vegeta was a Sayai-jin Prince and that he and her grandpa were the only two sayai-jins left. She told him about her gramps, and what a super sayai-jin was. She explained about Buu and Cell and the epic battles that took place on Namek with Frieza. She made sense of Baby and the shadow dragon threat. She also told him that she was a quarter sayai-jin and that Trunks and Bulla were half sayai-jin and that they were all born with tails. She told him what the tails were for and what they unlocked when a full moon was out. She even told him about the magical power of the dragonballs. When all was over they all stared at Peter to see what his reaction would be. Peter looked around the table and said one word:

"Wow"

"Wow what?" Pan asked, "It is all true, every word of it."

Surprisingly, Peter took it well, there were a few questions he had, but he still took it well nonetheless. Though you could still see the shock and disbelief in his face. When dinner was over Pan and Peter took a stroll around the Capsule Corp gardens.

"So a super sayai-jin is the strongest being in the entire universe and there are only two left right?"

"Well technically there is just one left now, Vegeta, my grandpa went off to train since he had a whole life to relive. He feels he needs to so he can protect us when the time comes, if such a time comes."

"Oh yeah that is right he was wished into a kid again, I forgot, there is so much to remember. Well will your grandpa Goku ever be back?"

"Who knows, I sure hope so, he is so great, he is the strongest man alive, he taught me so much and fought many great battles here on Earth, its weird that a man with such a love for peace would want to fight so much, so much as to actually leave his entire life to train to protect us. I think he did this because there are no more Dragonballs to help aid us in our time of need."

"You're grandpa sure does sound like a great guy, I would love to meet him. I would love to meet all your friends and all of those you talked about tonight, Krillin, Goten, Uub, your gramps Mr. Satan, the android, Yamcha and Puar and Tien and his friend Chaotzu too. I'm so excited this is all such a new thing for me!"

"Yes, yes, I will let you meet them on one condition…"

"What is that?"

"That we have to see each other again…soon." Pan said gazing at Peter.

"Oh you do not have to worry I cannot wait to see you again Pan, tonight was so much fun, your friends are great."

"Great then it is settled! Now you have to meet my family…up at Mt. Paoz."

"Wow, that's far away like five hundred miles how do you, oh wait, you can fly I forgot."

"That's right and when can we see each other again? A few days perhaps?"

"Sure sounds great!" Peter said with a smile on his face.

Pan and Peter exchanged numbers and information so they knew how to get a hold of each other. Peter left Capsule Corp. and thanked everyone for the great time he had, with them and walked on home. Pan thanked Bulma for dinner and flew on back home, she felt like she hadn't seen her real family in days…

"Momma, Papa, I'm home...Hello? Anyone? Pan is home!" Pan proudly proclaimed.

"O there you are sweetie, your father and I were just about to start worrying about you, dinner is almost ready, and Chi-Chi has been pretty impatient today"

"She has? I wonder why?

Chi-Chi had changed a little bit over the years, whether it is from old age or from when Goku left her again to be the universe's protector. Chi-Chi was now impatient and loud, partly due to hearing loss, but Chi-Chi was really getting up there in years and she knew her time was about to come. She had loved Goku more than any one woman could love a man and she was anxious to get to see him again in the otherworld. She loved her family and granddaughter very much but she knew they were strong and would understand. In Chi-Chi's mind she felt as if they did not need her anymore and that she had done all she could to help her family out. In all reality Chi-Chi was the one everyone went to for advice now, if someone needed help Chi-Chi was there, but she was tired, old and fragile.

"Hey Gramma I missed you so much! I felt like I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?"

"O I'm fine darling just fine, hungry, but fine…" Chi-Chi joked.

"Momma, have you seen Papa I need to ask him something"

"Well last time I saw him he was in the study, looking over some grades from his class, why don't you go check in there."

"Okay, will do." Pan scurried out of the kitchen and into her father's study. And sure enough there he was with his nose buried in papers.

Pan walked in and Gohan looked up and took his glasses off and set them down on his desk.

"Well hello there sweetie, how are you? How are the Brief's doing lately?" Gohan curiously wondered.

"Oh, they are fine, they all say hello, but Papa I need to ask you something." Pan nervously said while trying to avoid too much eye contact with her father.

"Sure ask me anything, what is it?"

"Well, I met someone today, and I brought him over to Capsule Corp. and introduced him to everyone and I think I really like him, and I was well, wondering if he could come over to dinner next week sometime and meet our family."

"Really? You finally met someone? I am proud of you Pan! Of course he can come over, just let Chi-Chi know well in advance, you know how she can get sometimes when she feels threatened with newcomers coming over."

"Thanks Papa I will let her know, he really is great. I told him all about us and our uh…odd ways? He totally understood and the Brief's helped him cope it was all a great night." Pan excitingly told her father.

"Wow he must be then if he can soak all that information in. Well dinner is almost ready why don't you go get cleaned up."

"Okay Papa, thanks again!"

Gohan was not your typical father. He loved Pan, Videl and his mother with all his heart. But he was so gentle he was not the type to get too protective of his daughter around boys. He was actually glad to see her forming new friendships. He knew she loved to fight, but he didn't want her to turn out like too much like Vegeta and only occupy herself with training. He knew it was healthy for her to be dating. Besides he knew it was his mother's job to be the protective one in the family.

Pan washed up and they all sat down to dinner. Videl had prepared grilled fish, with rice, vegetables and bread. Videl had turned out to be a great cook. Pan told Chi-Chi and her mom about her day and her new interesting friend she had bumped into. Of course Chi-Chi wanted to know EVERYTHING about him, she was interested in if he was rich or not, handsome, and if he was a fighter. Pan didn't know all about him, but she told Chi-Chi he was no fighter and that put a big smile on the aging grandmother's face. They all ate dinner and went to bed early that night. Pan sat in her room and stared out of her window and could not stop thinking about next week.

"You think this guy is right for Pan, she seems awfully excited about someone she just met." Videl curiously asked Gohan as she was getting ready for bed.

"I don't know, he seems nice from what Pan has told us, and if the Brief's didn't have a problem with him he must be either really normal, or really abnormal to fit in with them." Gohan said letting out a small chuckle, and smile.

"Ha! Yea you definitely have a point there darling, I am almost as excited to meet him as Pan is about bringing all the way out here."

"You know I think I am too, it will be a different experience, that's for sure."

So Gohan kissed Videl on the cheek and they were off to bed. Down the hall Pan had finally fallen asleep. However, next door Chi-Chi was wide awake. She could not stop thinking about that night and how her baby Pan was growing up. She was delighted that she met someone who did not know how to fight. But Pan falling in love made Chi-Chi all the lonelier. She wanted to see Goku and her father again so badly, but she did not even know where to find them. She had been to the otherworld once before and she knew how big a place it was. She knew Goku was allowed to keep his body after death, but she did not know about her father. Chi-Chi had to know and tomorrow she was going to find out, even if it killed her.

**Chapter 3: Chi-Chi's Journey**

Chi-Chi woke up early the next morning and got dressed, she made herself breakfast, and went into her children's rooms while they were sleeping and kissed them on the forehead just like she had done when they were younger. She called Goten on the phone and told him that she needed to go somewhere and if he would take her because everyone else was sleeping.

Goten had finally grown up and gotten married. He married Marron, Krillin and 18's daughter a few years back, and they had a baby girl of their own, but lived on Master Roshi's island. Chi-Chi didn't know how Roshi put up with all of that but they had built a small extension to his house so they could all live there together. Roshi was sort of everyone's grandpa, a grandpa that would never die. Chi-Chi thought. Anyways Goten agreed and flew down there with Krillin's car.

Once Goten arrived Chi-Chi was waiting outside of her house. Goten did not know exactly what was wrong or where she wanted to go. Chi-Chi got in the car and buckled in.

"Goten," Chi-Chi said calmly

"What is it mom? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetie, but I want to go to Dende's I need to speak with him."

Goten looked at her somewhat shocked, and asked "What for mom are you sure everything is alright?"

"O no everything is fine dear; I just have to ask him a few questions if you go with me you will know what I have to ask him."

Goten nodded his head and took off, in the direction of the lookout.

Pan woke up around noon and walked downstairs to cook her some food. When she got down there Gohan and her mom were there and looked worried.

"What is it you guys? What's wrong? Where's Gramma?"

"That's just it Pan, we don't know, we woke up this morning and she wasn't here, I went to her room and peeked in and her bed was made and her room was clean like she had never even been there."

"Really, that is really odd" Pan said confused. "She might have just gone out on a walk this morning."

"Unlikely" Gohan said "You see Pan I cannot sense her around this area, so I do not know where she might be."

"You know Gohan she is getting weaker and older so maybe her life force is harder for you to sense now." Videl said.

"That's right! Maybe she is just walking around I bet she is and she used to be the strongest woman alive, so she can definitely take care of herself, we would know if something happened."

"I guess you're right Pan, we will just wait and see, if she is not back in three hours I am going to go look for her."

"Ok Papa and I will go with you."

Meanwhile back at Master Roshi's island 18 and Marron were getting dressed to go out shopping and Krillin was out in the front sitting in the chair by the ocean with turtle. Master Roshi was in the living room watching TV and drinking coffee. Oolong, who was still alive by some miracle, was sitting next to Roshi eating some pie. Everyone was there and Roshi asked "Hey has anyone seen Goten this morning?"

Marron came in from outside and told him that Chi-Chi had called Goten this morning and asked him to go pick her up from her house.

"Yea she didn't say what for, just that it was important, and that she couldn't tell Gohan, Videl, or Pan because she didn't think they would understand."

Roshi looked at Marron, and then looked back outside the window. Krillin had heard everything and walked in the door and stared at Roshi with a grim look on his face. Somehow Roshi and Krillin had a feeling what was going on right when Marron said that her family would not understand.

"Anyways Goten said he would be back this afternoon and Momma and I are going shopping. So I will see you guys a little later."

"Wait Marron Goten took the car to Chi-Chi's house!" 18 proclaimed. "We have no way to get there unless we fly without being seen."

"He did, did he? Thanks for letting us know Goten!" Marron yelled while Krillin and Roshi covered their ears.

"O well let's just fly there we will get him to pick us up in West City." Marron said and 18 agreed and they were out the door off to look and shop more for clothes.

"Krillin"

"What is Master Roshi?"

"Do you know what Chi-Chi is up too? She went to see Dende at the lookout."

"Yea, I figured she might be going there, ever since Goku left she has changed and not been the same ol' Chi-Chi."

"Krillin."

"What is it Master Roshi?"

"I think you are going to need more closet space if that wife of yours brings home any more…anything!"

Chi-Chi and Goten had finally arrived at the lookout. They stepped out of their car and started to look for some sort of life. When they walked near the entrance to inside the lookout Popo came from around the corner to greet them.

"O Goten, Chi-Chi it is nice to see you again, it has been so long." Popo calmly said while walking towards them. "Is there anything I can do for you two?"

"Why yes Popo there is, well you see Chi-Chi is looking for Dende is he around?

"Dende, yes Dende is here why don't you two wait inside and help yourself to some food while I go and get him." Popo scurried off to get Dende while Chi-Chi and Goten walked inside and sat down near the stairs and door by the entrance to the palace. Goten looked in the pantry for some food while Chi-Chi sat with her hands in her lap looking into the blue sky nervously. After about five minutes Dende and Popo walked in.

"Why hello there Goten and Chi-Chi it is nice to see you! I hope everything is okay, Popo said that you needed to ask me something Chi-Chi is everything alright?" Dende asked her.

"O Dende everything is all right I can assure you, I came up her today because I know I am getting older." And as soon as he heard this Goten drop the food he was eating and looked at his mother. The next couple of words were some that he really was not ready to here.

"And I need your help; I have some questions about the next world." Chi-Chi said calmly.

"I see, well this is unexpected Chi-Chi, but I will be more than happy to answer any question you have to the best of my ability and knowledge."

Goten could not believe what he was hearing. He loved his mother, he knew she was getting old, but he did not expect this.

"Dende, I know I am going to die soon, very soon in fact and before I do I need to know about my Goku and my father."

"Uh…Okay sure what do you need to know about them?"

"Well, first I need to know if Goku is still alive, it has been so long since I have seen him, and when he left he was a child again but I just do not know what happened to him when he left."

"Okay I think I may be able to help you out with that, and what about your father what questions did you have about him?"  
"Well I loved my father very much, and I have been to the otherworld once, and to be honest that place is just so big. I want to know if my father was able to keep his body or if I will be able to see him or Goku again."

"Hmm, let me see, those are some pretty big questions, and I am happy to help you Chi-Chi. Please sit."  
"Thank you Dende."

Goten was no longer eating but sitting right in front of Dende next to his mother looking at the both of them. He was interested too see what the news was about his father and grandfather. Since Goku left no one had any clue what was going on with him, all any one knew was that he was training. Popo was sitting next to Dende on the floor anxious to hear what he was going to say.


End file.
